


Living in Close Proximity in Case of Sudden Yet Inevitable Betrayal

by 5ofSpades



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Artist's Loft markers, Comic, Copic Markers, Crack, Domestic Fluff, M/M, a cat! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ofSpades/pseuds/5ofSpades
Summary: In which the Supreme Leader gets himself two ginger roommates.





	1. 1-5

1\. Late Night Dinner  
In which the Supreme Leader criticizes the sub-par performance of First Order cafeteria staff.  


2\. The Melancholy of a First Order Shuttle Pilot  
In which Jober Tavson realizes he should have been an accountant like his mother had always wanted, he really should.  


3\. Stall  
In which the Supreme Leader takes his time to contemplate the Force, the universe and his place in it, as well as the meaning of life.  


4\. Space Consolidation  
In which the finest mouser of the First Order is most unpleasantly surprised by a new roommate.  


5\. Rest Cycle  
In which the urge to stab is rising, rising (and in which the finest mouser of the First Order has demonstrated her superiority over the intruder).   



	2. 6-10

6\. The Investigation of Ahch-To  
In which the Supreme Leader shows his resourcefulness in utilizing the local fauna.  


7\. Dinner  
In which the Supreme Leader’s bribe for the finest mouser of the First Order is somewhat effective.  


8\. Shed  
In which the Supreme Leader chastises the finest mouser of the First Order for her lack of neatness.  


9\. High Command Meeting  
In which the Supreme Leader speeds up inefficient bureaucracy.  


10\. Planetary Visit: Scarif  
In which the Supreme Leader expresses his displeasure with sand.  



	3. 11-15

11\. Morning Ablutions  
In which the Supreme Leader keeps good hygiene practices.  


12\. Planetary Visit: Arkanis  
In which the Supreme Leader did not read the weather advisory memo.  


13\. Laundry  
In which the Supreme Leader discovers misplaced laundry.  


14\. Planetary Visit: Virgo  
In which the Supreme Leader investigates the Kaiwelo Forest…  
…and the entire FO ground deployment gets slobbered on by uni-horned space magic horse horde.  
(aka frustrated virgin in space!Hux as per that tweet, you know the one)  


15\. Gym  
In which the Supreme Leader works hard to maintain his excellent physique.  



	4. 16-20

16\. Planetary Visit: Canto Bight  
In which various FO dignitaries gave the locals free lectures.  


17\. Shower  
In which the Supreme Leader’s attempt at water conservation was unjustly rebuked.  


18\. General’s Staff Meeting  
In which the Supreme Leader takes a well deserved rest.  


18.5. General’s Cat’s Staff Meeting  
In which the Supreme Leader dreams of a strange yet expected discovery.  


19\. Planetary Visit: Somewhere in the Mid Rim  
Monsters.  


20\. Crown  
In which the Supreme Leader is reminded of The General’s discontentment.  
  



	5. 21-25

21\. Planetary Visit & Coronation: Somewhere in the Outer Rim  
God King.  


22\. Lack of Rest Cycle  
In which the Supreme Leader contemplates the weight of the crown.  


23\. The Light  
In which Rey used taunt.  
It’s super effective.  


24\. Defeat  
Monomolecular.  
  


25\. Waking  
Visitor?  
  



	6. 26-30

26\. Waking 2  
Visitor.  
And in which the General finds his heart was not fully forged into durasteel (by his father, the order, himself, snoke, this thrice damned galaxy far far away) after all.  
  
  


27\. Space Apple  
In which the Supreme Leader is vastly impressed by his General’s hidden home economics skills.  


28\. Discharged  
In which finally the Supreme Leader and The General both get to have a good night’s sleep.  


29\. Late Night  
In which the Supreme Leader is finally contributing to the completion of paperwork instead of adding to it.  


30\. Shore Leave  
In which the Supreme Leader takes a vacation with excellent disguise.  
(And the General replaces half of the pedestrians and shopkeepers with plain-clothed FO security staff.)  



	7. Prequel

Prequel: Once Upon a Time

Long time ago, in which the Supreme Leader realized he does not wish to die, but neither does he want to do extra paperwork.  



	8. 31-35

31\. After Shore Leave

In which the Supreme Leader is jet-lagged after his vacation.  


 

32\. Job Inspection

In which the Supreme Leader is questioning the efficiency of the pest control unit.  


 

33\. Milk

In which the Supreme Leader is briefed on a new source of nutrients for the FO.  


 

34\. Forte

In which the Supreme Leader was told to get down immediately, right now, Ren you bloody idiot, Supreme Leader, Sir.  


 

35\. After Battle

In which the Supreme Leader was told to put a shirt on. You are dripping all over the floor, Ren you bloody idiot, Supreme Leader, Sir.  



	9. 36-FIN

36\. Day to Day

In which the Supreme Leader loses half of his breakfast, pulls an all nighter, and catches up on sleep.  


 

37\. Deadlock

In which the Supreme Leader throws a fit on galactic holo news.

And in which a ceasefire agreement was signed. (Referred to as the treehouse agreement by some historians of our now finally united and civilized galaxy, as both sides of the long conflict built their own treehouses to play in by themselves.)

(The General threw a fit himself after the broadcast in protest of pronunciation difficulties from a certain member of the New Republic 2.0 delegation.)  


 

38\. Day to Day 2

In which the Supreme Leader has a level-headed debate, praises a valued FO member for a job well done, and does his job.

And in which they both grew old and were surprised by it.   
  


 

39\. Planetary Stay: Arkanis 

In which the ex-Supreme Leader (abdicated) and the ex-General (retired) enjoy a rare sunny day. 

(and in which the new Supreme Leader and yet green Prime Minister curse paper work and 7 o’clock meetings. Such torturous things they are, even in this galaxy far, far away.)  


 

**The End!**


End file.
